1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector having elastic arms of terminals extending slantingly upwards, and more particularly to an electrical connector having terminals that can be moved elastically and vertically.
2. Related Art
A bottom surface of a chip (e.g., a CPU) is formed with many connection points, and an electrical connector to be connected to this type of chip provides a downward pressing force to fix the chip onto a base so that the connection points of the chip are in elastic contact with terminals disposed in terminal slots of the base and the electrical connections therebetween can be ensured.
Referring to FIG. 1, an electrical connector to be connected to a chip includes a base 10 and terminals 14. The base 10 is formed with terminal slots 11. The terminals 14 are respectively disposed in the terminal slots 11 of the base. Each terminal 14 has a fixing portion 16 and an elastic arm 15 that can be moved elastically and vertically. The fixing portion 16 is tightly pressed against the terminal slot 11. The elastic arm 15 is connected to a top end of the fixing portion 16, and a projecting connection point 17 is formed near a distal end of the elastic arm 15.
When the chip 90 is placed on the base 10, each connection point 91 of the chip 90 contacts the connection point 17 of each terminal 14. As shown in FIG. 2, when the chip 90 is pressed down, each terminal 12 retracts due to the elasticity of the elastic arm 15. At this time, the connection point 17 tightly presses against the connection point 91 elastically to achieve the electrical connection effect.
The prior art has the following drawbacks. Each terminal slot 11 has a rectangular shape and is arranged on the base 10, and the terminal 14 is disposed in the terminal slot 11. The elastic arm 15 of the terminal 14 cannot have the unlimited extending length but only has the longest extending length equal to the length of the terminal slot 11. So, the elasticity of the elastic arm cannot reach the best state. More particularly, when the function of the CPU is getting more and more powerful, the connection points thereof are getting more and more. Thus, the base 10 has to be formed with more terminal slots 11 so that the length of the terminal slot is reduced. Thus, the extending length of the elastic arm 15 of the terminal 14 is also decreased so that the elasticity thereof is poor and the fatigue of elasticity tends to occur.